


The days after Sicily landing（中文原版）

by carraville



Series: What Actually Happened [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Historical References, Out of Character
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 07:46:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18384056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carraville/pseuds/carraville
Summary: 费里所代表的游击队是由一些小党派自发组织壮大的，他们没有得到国王的认可，也没有盟军的实质支援。然而，意大利战后一切美好的事物都是从这个运动中产生的。南方所谓正统的政府，是在墨索里尼倒台后仓促组建的，由一个贪生怕死的国王领导着，躲避在盟军的羽翼之下；而北方的游击队，他们由意大利勇敢的人民自发组建，他们不依靠任何外部力量，只依靠自己对国家的爱，为意大利和平的未来拓开道路。后者，才是值得被历史永久铭记的。





	The days after Sicily landing（中文原版）

**Author's Note:**

> 本章参考资料：《意大利简史：从古代到现代》（赫·赫德、德·普·伟利）的第七章（现代意大利）第五部分（战争、和平与宪法）；《教宗与墨索里尼》（大卫· 科泽）的第二十九章（奔向灾难）；《意大利黑手党内幕》（米盖莱·潘达莱奥内）的第五章（头巾之谜）。
> 
> 沉重的一章，二战。本章分为三部分，主角分边为罗维、费里和基尔。其中第三部分史料背景没有问题，但是对普爷这个人物的描写，笔者YY的成分过多，ooc严重，而且还有轻微普→罗马，请注意。

1943年8月初，因把意大利托付给德国，使千千万万的意大利母亲失去儿子，而失去人民甚至是自己党派信任的墨索里尼已身陷囹圄。

此时的罗马临时政府是一片混乱，不知自己上司已然更换的意大利仍在东线与德意志并肩作战，意大利国内各地也安插有德国的部队。罗马新建政府要完全摆脱德国的控制想必困难重重，他们甚至对是否该现在就反抗德国犹豫不决。但是，绝对不能再走墨索里尼老路这个选择他们至少是很清楚的。

因此，意大利的新领导人，巴多格里奥将军才会悄悄地派罗马诺到西西里去，协助盟军，更重要地是，求得盟军的支持。没错，为了赶走侵略者，意大利又要寻求外人的帮助了。

“为什么要我去?”胆怯的罗马诺激烈反抗道，“鬼知道他们会怎么折磨我！”

“还有谁比你更了解西西里?！盟军看到你乐意帮助他们，绝对会很欢迎的。”巴多格里奥严肃地回，“况且你弟弟现在仍和德意志在前线作战，只有你在国内，你不去谁去?我们现在没有支援，还不能公然反对德军。”

“可是...可是...”可是“我害怕”是罗维内心呼喊的话。

“听着，罗马诺，”巴多格里奥将军更加严肃地盯着罗马诺说，“你不想让那些德意志人毁掉你心爱的南意大利吧？你不想看到自己更多的人民被残杀了吧？如果你希望当下正发生的一切尽快结束，你就应该按照我说的去做，赶快结束这操蛋的战争吧！就算你要和不喜欢的人合作，就算你得像个仆役般低声下气给他们效劳，就算之后你会被人们嘲笑‘轻而易举就投降给了盟军’，你也得去做！还有，就算你到时多想哭，你也只能晚上在被窝里哭。”

罗马诺最终接受了上司交给他的任务，偷偷逃回西西里，找到了他昔日的美国“老板”阿尔弗雷德。

罗马诺的上司在告诉他必须与讨厌的人合作时，指的是阿尔和亚瑟。他的上司没有预想到的是，罗马诺必须合作协助的人，还有黑手党。要知道，罗马诺恨透了黑手党，这些人是他土地上的毒瘤，是他的人民必须惶惶度日的罪魁祸首。在阿尔弗雷德把他介绍给那个为盟军登陆西西里立下“汗马功劳”的卢恰诺之前，罗马诺根本不知道自己还要和黑手党合作！

卢恰诺用带着西西里口音的英语向罗马诺问好，起初不知卢恰诺背景的罗马诺，以为对方是自己那部分到美国生活的人民之一，于是十分开心地与对方握起手来，甚至用西西里语与对方交谈。

但随着谈话的深入，罗马诺很快了解到对方的真实身份，因为卢恰诺十分得意地显摆自己与那个西西里最臭名昭著的唐·卡洛的秘密关系，甚至不对自己的“光辉过去”加以隐瞒，仿佛这是可以自满的事。

卢恰诺在美国可谓坏事做尽，美国政府最终成功逮捕了他。但由于战争需要，鉴于此人与西西里家乡黑手党的密切联系，可以为盟军占领意大利铺开道路，美军竟决定派此人担当西西里登陆的总负责人，还承诺事成后卢恰诺过去的罪责可一笔勾销。

罗马诺在知晓真相后，感到一阵恶心，为了结束这操蛋的战争，他竟然要和自己人民最大的敌人——该死的黑手党们合作！但他记得上司说的话，即使他要哭，也只能在没人的时候进行。

在卢恰诺走后，阿尔带着愧疚的神情对罗维说:“抱歉，我知道你有多讨厌他们，但他们的确帮了我们很多忙。想想看，为什么西西里的人民没怎么反抗就向我们投降了呢？因为有人命令他们这么做啊，而在这里，除了黑手党，还有谁有这样的威慑作用呢？”

“巴多格里奥之前还纳闷呢，美国先生您怎么会选择西西里这么一个偏远的地方作为登录点。他还认为你们做了错误的估计，因为从西西里登陆，您的军队需要从南方一路向北推进；但如果选择撒丁岛的话，那儿防御薄弱，你们还能从中间向两边突破，怎么想都比西西里好吧？呵，他没想到的是，你们在这儿有内应呀...”

“我知道你内心有多讨厌我们的这个决定，但是我的上司认为这样可以保证以最少的人员伤亡取得胜利，”阿尔解释，试图卸下罗维对他的防备，“还有你不要再叫我什么先生啦，你过去还会叫我混蛋小鬼呢！”

“之前是我错了，”罗马诺惶恐地回，“请原谅我，美国先生...”

阿尔见罗维怎么也不肯改变这样的态度，只好放弃了尝试。

在罗马诺和黑手党的帮助下，盟军很快完全控制了西西里岛。其中多场战役，尽管意军起初有勇气反抗盟军，但很多时候都在罗马诺的游说下主动放下了武器。

同年9月8日，罗维的上司巴多格里奥与阿尔的上司艾森豪威尔正式签订停战协议，国王的政府终于敢公开向德国宣战了。尽管他们不体面地从罗马逃到了南方的布林迪西（由盟军控制），将其定为新首都，抛下了北方的意大利军队。

这之后德军迅速占领了北方城市和罗马，还救出了墨索里尼，在北方建立了一个傀儡政权。就这样，一场血腥的内战在亚平宁半岛上演了。

====

国王向德国宣战后，在前线的费里终于知晓国内发生了剧变。他跟着火速赶往意大利占领北方的德军一起回国，在萨罗见到了旧日上司墨索里尼。

最开始，费里难以抉择是否该偷溜去南方找国王和哥哥，撇下自己北部的人民。但国王为了自保逃跑导致北方的军队群龙无首令他感到愤慨，他与路德的友谊又使他不舍背叛，更何况墨索里尼成天在他耳边蛊惑人心。墨索里尼说盟军的飞机炸死了罗马数千人民，摧毁了这座神圣的城市，这倒没有说谎；墨索里尼还取笑罗马诺和他的人民是多么软弱无能，对来占领他们土地的盟军投怀送抱。这些话显然也给费里带来了影响。

经过各方面的考虑，费里最开始并没有立即倒戈。

直到1943年10月中旬，费里在一家酒店的卫生间内，被一位秘密人士截住，在接受对方给予的信息后，他才改变了决定。

这位秘密人士是北方反法西斯游击队的领袖帕里，在不久的将来他会成为意大利的临时上司。

“意大利先生，你现在是在做什么?”帕里在卫生间隔间内细声问费里，“你正站在自己人民的对立面，你知道么?”

“我不明白，”费里纳闷，“我甚至不知道你是什么人?”

“我是北方地下行动党的人，我冒险来找你，是为了请你站在我们这一边，你应当站在我们这一边！”

“为什么？你们只是未经政府认可的地下党而已。”

“我直接拿证据来跟你说吧，”帕里从自己那严实的大衣里掏出了一个文件夹，让费里打开看，“这是我们的情报网搜集到的资料，你一直在与德军合作，可你从来不知道他们背着你干的事吧？”

费里手里拿着的，是北方各地集中营的照片，这些丧心病狂的照片，的确是德军最不想公开的秘密。

费里没看几张，就看不下去了，他不敢相信地盯着帕里。

帕里理解地看着费里说:“就在现在，德军已经将罗马的犹太区重重包围了。意大利先生，罗马有七千多名犹太人，他们是犹太人，但也都是你的人民啊，他们即将被送往北方的集中营，而你直到如今，还在和那些要毁掉他们人生的恶魔称兄道弟。到我们这边来吧，意大利先生，我们需要你的支持！”

在遇见帕里后当晚，费里给路德留了一封信，连夜偷溜了。在信中，费里详细告知了路德他逃跑的原因，他向路德道歉，因为他又一次当了逃兵，但是，他立即强调，他相信，这一次逃跑，是正确的选择。

费里后来一直与意大利北方游击队和行动党一起活动，北方游击队一直与盟军有着密切联系。在南方的盟军一路向北推进，穿过一个又一个修罗场时，北方的游击队也独自解放了米兰、热内亚和都灵。

费里所代表的游击队是由一些小党派自发组织壮大的，他们没有得到国王的认可，也没有盟军的实质支援。然而，意大利战后一切美好的事物都是从这个运动中产生的。

南方所谓正统的政府，是在墨索里尼倒台后仓促组建的，由一个贪生怕死的国王领导着，躲避在盟军的羽翼之下；而北方的游击队，他们由意大利勇敢的人民自发组建，他们不依靠任何外部力量，只依靠自己对国家的爱，为意大利和平的未来拓开道路。

后者，才是值得被历史永久铭记的。

====

1943年10月16日，德军包围了罗马城内的犹太区，并在全城搜寻犹太人。罗马当时有七千多名犹太人，尽管大部分逃脱了，但仍有一千多人被抓了起来。他们被关在梵蒂冈附近的一座房子里，无助地等待命运的审判。

9月初德军占领罗马时，基尔伯特也跟着路德来了。他嘴里说想帮弟弟的忙，实际上只是想来罗马。

此时，梵蒂冈方面并没有公开反抗德军，甚至有讨好对方的倾向。况且，在他们的教义中，犹太人的名声本就不怎么好。对于德军对意大利犹太人的所作所为，虽然站在怜悯众生的角度，教会的人不完全赞同，但被路德的上司问及他们的态度时，教会的领导人在说了一堆大道理后，最终选择了袖手旁观。

由于教会没有抵抗德军，所以德意志的人想要进入梵蒂冈是非常容易的。基尔趁此机会，前去觐见了圣座大人，他已经很久很久，没有见过圣座了。

因此，当基尔走进圣座那简简单单的房间时，他脸上带着愉快的微笑。

“好久不见！圣座大人。”基尔条件反射般单膝跪地，就像小时候一样向圣座问好。

圣座转回头，满脸阴郁地俯看他:“快起来吧，以你现在的身份，做这个不合适吧？”

基尔站起身，不好意思地挠了挠后脑勺，他笑着地说:“圣座大人，您放心，我们现在已经掌控了罗马，接下来会继续往南推进，很快就能把罗马诺从盟军手里救回来！”

“他可不需要你们救。”圣座冷冷地说。

基尔到现在才意识到圣座心情不好，他收敛神情，关切地问:“圣座，您有什么烦心事吗？我能不能帮你什么?”

“哼，不劳烦心，你解决不了。”

“您说说看，我说不定...”

“你解决不了，因为，”圣座打断基尔，“你们就是我烦恼的根源！”

基尔愣住了，站在原地一动不动。

“看看我们都做了什么？！”圣座情绪变得相当激动，“我们是多么愚蠢！不，我是多么愚蠢，当初竟选择信任墨索里尼！！这个人，他把意大利送进了地狱！我现在每天都不敢睡觉，因为我怕上帝在梦中谴责我！那些被关在附近的犹太人，母亲们边安抚着哭泣的孩子，边在心中祈祷着上帝能保佑他们渡过难关。在墨索里尼的种族法案颁布后，有六千多名犹太人改信了基督教，因为他们相信，教会能够帮助他们躲过这场厄运。他们信任我们！而结果呢？我的上司妥协了，他甚至没有勇气提出一点异议！几天后，这一千多名期待教会援助的犹太人，将被送进你们的集中营，最后，可能没有一名能够存活下来。他们把命交付于我们，我们却辜负了他们！我憎恨正在发生的一切，但我能做什么？我不是真正做决定的人类，那是我上司才能做的事，就算我再怎么告诉他们，这么做是不对的，他们也不会听。所有国家都知道，可以改变历史的，不是我们，我们只是船，能改变我们方向的，只有人类组成的风...这种无能为力的感觉，这股愧疚感，把我压得难以呼吸...”

圣座弯下腰，用手按住自己简朴的写字台，侧头瞪着基尔，满眼通红。圣座哭了，基尔有生以来，第一次看到哭泣的圣座。

圣座低下头，因过于激动用尽了力气，只能用柔弱的声音说:“我刚才说的话，对你们来说是明显地忤逆了吧？你要把我抓起来就动手吧，可是，这些话，我从来没对任何人说过，我会说出来，只不过是因为在听的人，是你啊，玛利亚...”（注：条顿骑士团正式名称耶路撒冷的德意志弟兄圣母骑士团）

“我，我...”基尔被圣座吓得语无伦次。

“威尼斯安诺溜走了，想必他已经知道集中营的事了吧，可罗马诺还不知道。你说你要‘救’回罗马诺，这样真的好吗？要是他回来后，知道自己的人民被你们送去了那些地狱，他会怎么样？你真的希望，他恨你吗？”

“我...”基尔继续支支吾吾，但圣座背对他，摆了摆手。

“行了，我累了，再见，普鲁士先生。”

当晚，基尔也给路德留了一封信，逃回了德国。逃跑，对于费里来说，是非常正常的事；可是，基尔会撇下自己的军队逃跑，这是闻所未闻的事。圣座的话对他的影响，可见一斑。

基尔在给路德的信上，只写了一句话——我不希望他恨我。

这之后，基尔伯特，这位在战场上长大的骑士，抛弃了他的战场，他沉默而痛苦地，眼睁睁看着自己的弟弟和军队节节败退。

最后，也看着自己彻底退出国家的行列。

Fine.

**Author's Note:**

> 文中圣座的上司不是庇护十一世，这个时期庇护十一世已经去世了。庇护十一世末期对法西斯、纳粹的态度和文中圣座的是一样的，他知道自己信错了人，但上帝没有给他留更多的时间做挽回。


End file.
